ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte Webb
Charlotte "Lottie" Webb is an agent in the Department of Floaters, Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species. She is written by Iximaz. Appearance As a Twilight vampire, Charlotte was supernaturally beautiful, with long, raven-black hair and pale skin that sparkled in the sunlight. Her main source of food was Sue blood, and her eyes turned purple as a result of drinking it. She was of average height (5'5") and, once again thanks to her vampirism, was built like a supermodel. Charlotte liked dressing like a stereotypical goth, though she claimed it's because black was the only color that works with her complexion. As a human, Charlotte is shorter (5'2") and less curvy, though thanks to careful acquisition of donors, was able to morph a body fairly similar to her original one. She is now nearsighted, and has to wear glasses lest she risk bumping into things. Though she's still quite fond of the color black, she's started incorporating more colors—mostly purple—into her wardrobe. Personality Charlotte is normally a rather bubbly individual, though she has one Berserk Button: making fun of her origins. Yes, her home continuum sucks; no, you're not allowed to tease her for it. She is very patient, showing her partner the ropes and helping her adjust to life in HQ. Charlotte's personality can sometimes be all over the place, though; she was a badfic recruit, where she was designated to be little more than wacky comic relief. Thanks to treatment from FicPsych, she's mostly recovered, though there's one particular trait she can't seem to shake off: her absolute terror of spiders. Which is a shame, considering her vampire power was that she can talk to them. Though she was born in the 1800s, she seems to have a fondness for the Seventies, as her slang is horribly dated to the period. She'll say "You dig it?" as often as she likes, thank you very much. She is intensely loyal to those she loves, as evidenced by her desperation to find some way to be with Ix despite the whole immortality thing. She eventually struck a deal with the Flowers: one year of ESAS duty in exchange for access to an ''Escafil'' device. Though she was able to uphold her end of the bargain, the Flowers conveniently left out one crucial detail: though they agreed to let Charlotte become human after a year of service in ESAS, they never said that would be the end of her time there. Timeline November 2014 * Is rescued from a badfic and joins the PPC. March 2016 * Is partnered with Ix. June 2016 * Turns 186. October 2016 * Starts dating Ix. November 2016 * Transfers into ESAS. June 2017 * Turns 187. November 2017 * Permanently becomes human. January 2018 * Gets engaged to Ix. June 2018 * Marries Ix. * Turns 188. June 2019 * Turns 189. Year 2026 * Celebrates her tenth Christmas with her wife. Mission Reports Partnered with Ix # "Tooth and Claw" (interlude) # "Deep End" (Harry Potter) # "Cracked Ice" (Frozen) # "Two-For-One Special" (Harry Potter x Twilight) # "Starstruck Love" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) # "Fish Out of Water" (The Little Mermaid) # "Neverfree From Working" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) (cameo) # "LMNS" (RWBY) # "Hair of Slytherin" (Harry Potter) # "A Matter of Perspective" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) # "Glitter by Any Other Name" (Peter and the Starcatchers) # "Who Wants to Live Forever?" (interlude), with Jacques Bonnefoy (ESAS) # "Lions and Tigers and Catgirls, Oh My" (Animorphs) # "Explosive Tempers" (Twilight) # "Human Again" (mini-interlude), with VJ (DMS) # "Open Eyes" (interlude) # "Unwildest Dreams" (Harry Potter) # "Mirror Image" (Harry Potter) # "Love's Labour Lust" (Harry Potter), with Michael and Apecian (DF) # "Opening Up" (interlude), with Olivine (DoSAT) # "Rogue Sue" (Twilight) # "Morph" (interlude) # "Field Test" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus x Twilight) # "Shifting Gears" (interlude) # "Rain Check" (Torchwood) # "It's Cold Outside" (Percy Jackson and the Olympians x The Chronicles of Narnia x Harry Potter x The Avengers), with Jacques Bonnefoy (ESAS) # "Howl's Well that Ends Well" (Destiny x RWBY), with Charlie and Serendipity (DIC) # "Rewrite the Stars" (interlude), with Jacques Bonnefoy, Olivine, Charlie, and Ada # "Best Mates" (Harry Potter x The Lord of the Rings), with Olivine (DoSAT) Other Stories * "Christmas Future" (2026) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species